


House Hunting

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [24]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha!Kirk x Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 10





	House Hunting

It was the day before shore leave and Kirk was freaking out because you were showing zero signs of giving birth. You were uncomfortable, sore, and wanting to hold your son. 

Bones was constantly checking on you, even making sure there was a medical staff ready at one of the clinics at home. When you got to Earth, you’d be staying with your parents while Kirk looked for a house. This way, you were sure to be able to get to the clinic on time.

Kirk had 10 days, and your due date was officially on the 9th day. He was nearly having a breakdown. He spent as much time as he could by your side, afraid to miss a moment.

You were cranky and nearly whining all the time. “Damn your Alpha genes.” You cursed at him. 

He held his hands up. “I can’t say sorry because I’m not...but I am sorry this isn’t pleasant.” 

“He’s going to be an only child.” You were walking around the bedroom. 

Kirk winced at that. “Let’s not jump to rash choices.” He sighed. 

You just huffed in annoyance, feeling better for a moment before it started up again. “How the hell am I supposed to know what's labor and what's just pregnancy pains?”

“Want to check if you’re dilated?” He reached to call Bones. 

Shaking your head, you groaned. “No. I'll wait until we're on Earth. It's only one day.”

He bit his lip and nodded, figuring you knew your body best. “Want me to rub your back?” He offered.

You shook your head, continuing your pacing for a while. While you hoped this was labor, you weren’t exactly enjoying this. If it hurt this much now, you were concerned you couldn’t do it. Your eyes teared up as fear took over. “What if I can’t do this?” You turned to Kirk. “I’m this strong Omega but I never thought I’d have a baby. And now I’m not ready!” You rambled. 

Kirk quickly stood, moving towards you. “You can do this.” He said firmly. “You’ll have our little James, and you’ll be an amazing mother.” 

“I can’t do it by myself.” Your cheeks grew wet quickly. 

“You won’t be.” He kissed your forehead. “I’m right here.”

“You can’t promise that.” You nuzzled into him, grateful his scent still calmed you. 

Kirk’s shoulders sagged, knowing that you were right. “I’ll do everything I can while I can.” He said softly.

You just nodded and let him hold you, sniffling. Your hands moved to grip the sides of his shirt.

Bones came to check on you that night, staring down Jim when he got protective. “It’s just your Alpha talking Jim, I’m her brother.”

His shoulders were squared off, and his jaw was tight. “I know, but make it quick. She’s in pain, and I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.”

Bones just nodded and did his best to check you over, sighing as there were still no signs of labor just yet. “Sorry, sis.” He told you.

“It’s okay.” You mumbled, just clutching the pillow in front of you. 

“So, more fake contractions?” Kirk asked.

Bones nodded with a pained face. “I’m hoping they have a better idea when he’s coming once we get back.” 

Swallowing, you looked at Kirk and sighed. “Me, too.”

Kirk sighed and resumed his position on the bed, letting Bones know if you needed he’d call. After he’d left, he glanced at you. “Hot shower?” He suggested.

“I don’t wanna move.” You sighed. 

He felt helpless, and he hated it. An Alpha who couldn't help his Omega. When you tugged on his arm, he cuddled closer to you, looking at you suddenly. “You told your parents we’re expecting right?” 

You chuckled and nodded. “Of course I have. They’re excited.” 

“I don’t know why I waited so long to make sure.” He smiled, stroking your cheek. 

“Excitement? You were so eager to see me grow that nothing else mattered.” You smiled weakly. “It’s cute.”

He smiled back. “I still am excited. It’s lessened because you’re in so much pain, but well worth it, I think.” 

You sighed and nodded. “He will be. I’m just over this.” You admitted. 

He kissed you softly. “I know, sweetheart, hopefully being back at your folks will help.” 

“It’ll help when he’s in our arms.” You teased him. 

He pouted. “I know.” He continued rubbing at different parts of your body to try and get you to relax. 

When he hit a certain spot on your back, you groaned contently. “Right there.”

He focused on the spot, kissing your shoulder. “Want me to get a heating pad?” 

“Sure.” You agreed, hoping that would help. You heard him go and grab it and immediately felt comforted when he placed it on your lower back. “Thank you.” You breathed.

“Of course.” He spooned you so his front pressed the heating pad closer. 

Leaning your head on his shoulder, you closed your eyes and sighed. “I love when you’re close to me.”

He held you closer. “I love it too.” 

“Your scent helps calm me.” You said softly. “It doesn’t take away the pain, but it does lessen my stress.”

“I’m glad I can do something at least.” He stroked your hair back. 

Smiling, you nodded. You shut your eyes, trying to relax for a while, luckily drifting to sleep for a little. When Kirk realized that you were asleep, he smiled softly and kissed your cheek before closing his eyes.

* * *

Bones was relieved when the ship parked the next morning and alerted yours and his parents that you’d arrive shortly. He was crossing his fingers that labor came soon. For your sake, and Kirk’s.

He smiled as he heard you and Jim from down the hall, a turbo lift already prepared for you both. “I have to check in for medical reasons at the clinic, but I’ll be at home soon.” He told you. 

You nodded and gave him a small smile. “See you there.” You gave him a small hug before he separated from you and Kirk. 

Kirk stayed by your side through the entire journey back to your parents place, checking everything every few seconds. He knew that at the end of this leave, you wouldn’t be by his side, and a good chunk of his leave would be also spent house hunting. The thought alone made him sick. 

You smiled once you got back home, be engulfed by your mother. Chuckling, you hugged her back. She pulled away and looked at you, happy tears in her eyes. “You’re glowing.” 

“I’m sore.” You laughed. “And grumpy.” 

Kirk nodded, earning a smack from you. “What? You are.” He muttered in his own defense.

Your mother raised an eyebrow at him before leading you inside. As soon as you saw the couch, you moved towards it and got comfortable.

“Son.” Your father clapped Kirk on the shoulder. 

“Sir.” He nodded in return.

“I hear you’re only here for ten days.” He faced him. 

Kirk sighed and nodded. “Yeah, nothing I can do about it.” He said sadly. 

Biting your lip, you looked over. “It’s his last mission, dad.”

Your mother looked at him. “Don’t start.” She looked back at you. “He’s complained the entire time about it once we found out you were visiting.” 

You sighed. “It’s his job, and I get that. I’ve accepted it.”

“Doesn’t mean we do.” Your father stated before going out to wait for Leonard.

Your hands were in your lap as you stared at them, hoping this wasn’t how he was going to act from now on.

“Don’t worry.” Your mother looked between you and Kirk. “I’ll get started on dinner.” 

“Would you like some help, ma’am?” Kirk asked, not wanting to do nothing. 

“You can help set the table.” She nodded. 

He kissed your cheek and went to help, hoping to maybe talk to her about houses. He sat at the table once he was finished and asked her casually. “Do you know of any houses for sale close by?”

She looked at him curiously. “I don’t off the top of my head, why?” 

“I wanted to get her a house close to you guys. It might be my last mission, but I know she will want to be near family no matter what.” He explained.

“Huh. I thought she’d stay here?” She began fixing plates. 

He shrugged. “She might. I still want to get us a house, ya know? I feel like crap about having to be gone so long, but I wanna do what I can. Get us a house, a home.” Kirk sighed.

She smiled. “We can look up any listings if you want. I’m sure she will like that.”

That earned a smile in return. “Thank you.” He felt better, knowing he’d get a chance to make a home with you. And for your unborn son, and hopefully future kids down the road. The thought of having a home, and watching you with any kids you had warmed his heart. 

Bones walked in a few minutes later, throwing a quick wave to Jim before checking on you. “Hey, sis.” He said softly.

You gave him a soft smile as you rubbed your side. “Hey. Everything okay?” 

He smiled softly and shrugged. “Eh. Dad’s in a mood.” 

“Has been since we got here.” You rolled your eyes. 

He chuckled and sat besides you. “Think I should bring Bella to meet them?” He figured he’d try to distract you. 

You smiled softly and nodded. “I think they'll love her.”

“It’s strange, I feel too old to be dating.” He shrugged. 

“You are too old.” You teased him, poking his arm.

He looked at you unamused. “Hey, you wanted me to find someone.” 

You sighed. “Because I want you happy. Doesn't mean I can't call you old.”

“Child.” He teased. 

You chuckled lightly, rubbing your stomach. “Wanna feel?” You opened your hand for his. 

Bones thought for a moment and nodded. “Sure.” You smiled and placed his hand on the spot he was pushing against the hardest. He smiled at you. “Someone wants out.”

You nodded. “I don’t know who wants him out most. Me or him.” You chuckled. 

That made him laugh. “It'll be over soon.”

Kirk walked in to let you know dinner was ready, raising his eyebrows at Bones. 

“Don’t even open your mouth, Jim.” Bones rolled his eyes and stood. 

“What? I was just gonna say dinner's ready.” Kirk looked at you.

You smiled at him. “Sure you were, Captain.” You held onto Leonard as he helped you stand. 

Kirk smiled at you, moving to your side to kiss your cheek and rub your stomach for a moment. “Nothing yet?” He asked curious.

“Not a thing.” You leaned against him. “Just him running out of room.” You joked.

“He’ll be nice and healthy.” Kirk smiled, helping you sit. 

You smiled at him and nodded. “Yes, he will.” You watched your father come in, but thankfully no one fought or said anything during dinner. The last thing you needed was family drama. Especially towards the end of your pregnancy.

After dinner, you were quick to feel sleepy, much to Kirk’s excitement. You weren’t always up for bed. “Let’s hope you get some real sleep, mate.” He said lovingly. He set you up in your old room, rubbing your back until you fell asleep. Once you were deep asleep, he waited a little while before letting himself drift off, as well. 

The next couple of days were the same, Kirk liking how much you were resting. “The fact that we’re back on the ground might be catching up to her.” Bones explained. 

“Or her body is resting for labor.” Your mother chimed in. “I slept a bit more before I had Leonard.”

Kirk smirked. “Poor you Mrs. McCoy.” 

She laughed. “I was never tired at the end with her. If Leonard didn't have me doing something, I was cleaning!”

“And cooking…” Leonard reminded her.

Kirk laughed at that. “Think she’ll sleep until right before?” 

Both your mother and brother shrugged. “There's no way to know, but you might want to get to house hunting.” She told him.

He nodded. “Want to come?” He looked at Bones. 

“Yeah, sure. I could probably help.”

Kirk had a few places in mind and took extra care looking at all of them. He refused to settle, wanting the best for you and James.

Bones chipped in his advice every now and then, wanting the best for your family as well. It wasn’t just Kirk leaving you. They were both starting to lose hope when they came to the last house of the day- a cute little farmhouse.

Kirk grinned but tried not to get too excited. “You think she’d like this?” He asked Bones, looking around. It had a nice yard, and there was a barn, as well.

Bones nodded. “It gives off a great home life.” 

“How about you bring your mom out here tomorrow while I take Y/N for lunch? Get her opinion?” Kirk suggested, knowing that your mom would be able to give a good opinion.

“Yeah.” Bones nodded again. “That’s a good idea.” 

He couldn’t help but grin, feeling proud of himself. He couldn’t wait to get things settled in. “And if she likes it, I’ll sign for it.” 

Smiling, Bones clapped him on the shoulder. “Sounds perfect.”

He smiled at his friend. “Then we’ll have like four days to build a nursery and make it livable.” 

Bones laughed. “We?” He smirked, teasing his best friend. 

“Or um...if you have plans.” He blinked at him. 

Shaking his head, he shoved Kirk slightly. “I was joking. Other than having Bella meet my parents, not really. And I’m sure she would like to help keep Y/N company. Maybe send them for baby stuff?”

Kirk nodded. “She’ll enjoy that I’m sure. You and Bella serious then?” He glanced at him. 

“Fairly. There’s been no ‘claiming’ or anything, but yeah.” He shrugged.

Kirk nodded. “I hope it works out.” He smiled. “You deserve it.” 

Bones smirked. “Don’t get all mushy on me, Jim.” The two men went back to your parents, seeing you resting again. 

Kirk crossed his fingers that meant he’d be meeting his son soon. He began looking at making payments for the house, making sure everything would run smoothly if your mother liked it. He may have screwed around a lot, but when it came to his family, he was hellbent on making it work.

The next day Kirk surprised you by telling you he was taking you out, smiling as your brother was taking your mother out as well. You figured he’d bring Bella for dinner and wanted to be there for that. 

You nodded off in the car on the way into town, waking up just as he pulled to a stop. You rubbed your face a little, smiling as he helped you out. “It’s nice to get some fresh air.” You mused.

Kirk grinned. “It is. I never really explored this area until I met Bones, so I’m happy I get to explore it with you.”

“I hope you know your leaves once James is here and a bit older will be spent out some. Taking him to the playground, things like that. Not too much relaxing for you.” You teased him.

He smiled. “That’s alright, fresh air is good.” He squeezed your hand. 

You squeezed his hand back and nodded. The two of you were seated quickly, and you giggled as he looked around. “Just a regular pasta place, Kirk.” 

Kirk blushed lightly. “Still, I wanna get to know the town my family lives in.” He shrugged. “This way when you tell me what you’ve done, I have a picture, ya know?”

You smiled lovingly at him. “You’re adorable.” You pulled out your PADD from your bag and snapped a photo of him. 

“Have you seen yourself?”

“I’ve seen far too much of myself. Except my feet.” You chuckled.

He laughed at that. “You should have a soak tonight.” He rubbed your hand from across the table. 

You smiled lovingly at that. “But then I might get stuck.” You tried to say it with a straight face and failed.

He covered his face as he laughed along with you. “I would help you!” He pointed out. “Or your dad would kill me.” He joked.

“I’m sure that’s where Leonard gets his grumpiness.” You smiled. “But Bella seems to be helping with that.” 

Kirk nodded. “He says they're ‘fairly’ serious.”

You rolled your eyes. “They’re doing it.” You snickered. 

He made a face, then laughed. “I'd rather not think of that, thanks.”

You smirked. “Good.” The two of you ate happily, and you considered it a successful lunch date. 

* * *

Walking back in your house, you were surprised when your mother whisked Kirk away. “Well...have fun with my fiancé!” You called out. 

You heard her laugh and looked over to Leonard. “Is there something I should know?” You teased him lightly.

He shrugged. “I told ma that Jim used to like Bella so she’s probably smacking him around.” He excused with ease. 

“Oh God.” You groaned dramatically. “Poor Kirk.” 

Leonard laughed and went to distract you with a holiday present for Bella. “What do you think?” He asked, hoping he picked okay. 

You smiled and nodded. “I think she’ll love it.” 

He grinned in relief, telling you about dinner while he was sure Jim was sending paperwork off. You jumped when Kirk came rushing in a bit later, hugging you tight. “I got us a house!”

“A house?” You held onto his shoulders, looking at him with wide eyes. 

He was beaming, nodding. “We looked at a handful yesterday. Fell in love with one, pictured you there. I had Bones take your mom out there to get her opinion on it. I figured she would know you best.” He said happily.

You smiled widely. “We have a house!” Your eyes glazed with joy and you kissed him deeply. Leonard sighed and looked away, still not used to watching the two of you. “What kind? Tell me all about it!” 

Kirk rambled on about the features and what he liked best about it. “And I’m sending you out tomorrow to buy some baby stuff. Bella, too.” He grinned. 

Hearing you’d be getting baby stuff made you giggle and hug him again. “Yay!” 

“And me and your brother are going to start setting up the house.” He smirked at Bones. 

“Can we paint?” You asked, eager to make it into a home. 

“It’s ours, mate. We can paint it.” He stroked your cheek. “We have five days, we’ll get it done.” 

You nodded, kissing him again. “Thank you, Alpha!” 

“You deserve it, Omega.” He smiled, proud. 

Leonard sighed. “Okay, you two.” He chuckled. “Enough sappiness.”

“Just jealous, Bones.” Kirk smirked at him. “Now go get your girlfriend for dinner.” 

Rolling his eyes, he chuckled. “Yes, Captain.” He replied sarcastically.

You smirked as Kirk blushed and pulled him to the kitchen to have you tell him more about the house. 

* * *

The night, you wanted to get to sleep, but you were so proud of Kirk that you kept smiling at him. He was laying next to your belly and mumbled to it every now and then. You ran your hand through his hair. “I was thinking a space theme for his room.”

He brightened at that. “That’d be awesome.” 

You grinned at his excitement. “I'm glad you like that idea!”

He hugged your middle. “I just want to stay here forever.” 

“Even when I'm screaming and crying trying to push him out?” You teased.

“Especially then.” He grinned. 

Laughing, you shook your head. “Suck up.”

He smiled at that, grateful that both of you fell asleep at the same time. 

* * *

Part of you didn’t want to kiss him goodbye the next morning to go shopping, but were eager to start buying things for your unborn son. 

Bella was also excited and helped you decide what stores to go to. You’d told Kirk that you’d choose the furniture, and pay for it, but would have him and Leonard pick it up that evening. You knew that he was looking forward to putting it all together.

You just hoped everything came together in time. You had started getting slight pain, and knew it would be soon. You just wished that he would come soon enough. As in, before your fiance left once more.

Kirk spent the day with Bones cleaning up and fixing anything that needed fixing. As a Captain, he could pretty much order anything he wanted and it would come within the hour. He was very thankful for that perk.

By that evening, just about everything was set up. He just needed you to bring the baby stuff you bought. Kirk was excited to see what you'd bought for James.

Leonard brought you and Bella inside, holding your lower back as you were in a fair amount of pain. He helped you sit down, wincing as you squeezed his hand and whimpered. “It’s a good sign.” He assured you. 

You shot him a look. “That’s not helpful, Leonard!” You snapped.

He just gave you an unamused look and went to find Jim in a different room. “Go be Alpha.” 

He raised an eyebrow at his friend’s tone. “What’s wrong?” 

“She’s in pain, and not in a happy place about it.” He sighed. “And I clearly don’t help as a brother.” He made a face. 

Kirk chuckled lightly. “Going!” He didn’t mind you yelling at him, anything he could do to help he would do. “You okay, sweetheart?” He came up behind you. 

“No!” You whined, shaking your head. “I hurt.”

“Where?” He sat beside you, rubbing your middle. 

You groaned, leaning into him. “My back? My stomach?” You sighed. “Everywhere?”

“I’m sorry, Omega.” He whispered, sitting you forward so he rubbed at your back. 

Suddenly, you cried out in pain, loud enough the Leonard knew it was time despite being in the next room. 


End file.
